


Rhodeytony and talk shows

by infinitywarbrokeme



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone lives, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Rhodey's used to it, Tony being annoying, infinity war and endgame NEVER HAPPENED, rhodeytony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 02:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitywarbrokeme/pseuds/infinitywarbrokeme
Summary: Rhodey and Tony appear on Talk shows to talk about life, avenging, and the accord situation.





	1. The Ellen show

**Author's Note:**

> First talk show: The Ellen Show!

"Alright!" Ellen laughs and begins to introduce her guests of the day, James Rhodes and Tony Stark. "We have two powerful people here today who have saved our butts' more time than we count, so help me welcome James Rhodes and the man himself, Tony Stark!"

The crowd cheers as the two Avengers walk on stage to be greeted by Ellen. They both give her side hugs and seat into the chairs. 

"Hi, how are you guys doing?" She asks nicely. 

"I'm doing really great," Rhodey replies and turns to Tony. "What about you, tiny?"

Laughter echoes through the studio as Tony smiles and shakes his head playfully. "I'm doing great, how about you?"

"I'm amazing, thank you," Ellen says with excitement. "Now, I have to wonder what's happening behind closed doors with the team?"

Tony takes a sip of his tea that was made and looks into the camera, which zooms in closer. "Everything."

"I'm ready for the tea to be spilt." Ellen cheers on as the crowd roars with laughter and clapping. 

"Okay," Rhodey begins. "We have made up and are living under one roof again. However, we have Bucky with us now which is something that we're getting used to."

"Mmmhm," Tony agrees with a sigh. "Look, I don't mind it, but it's a personal thing because it including my mother. He's a good guy."

"How are you and Steve Rogers now?" She asks. "The people want to know!"

"Tell us, Tones." Rhodey teases his friend. 

Tony takes a deep breath to compose himself, "First of all, he poured all of my vodka down the drain. Second of all, he's very, uhm, interested in what I do."

"That's because you're reckless as hell." Rhodey adds. 

"Hush," Stark hisses with a laugh that results into the crowd laughing as well. "He's extremely careful around me for some reason that I don't understand. It's--"

"Rogers and I had a little talk," Rhodey interupts. "I said that his super serum wouldn't be able to save him if he hurts him again."

"Ooohs" echoes through the studio and the sound of people clapping tears through. 

Stark turns to his friend. His jaw drops. "You threatened the dude?"

Ellen enjoys the interaction as she loses herself in laughter. "Wow."

"How's saving the world over and over again?" Ellen asks. 

"Honey, I do that five times before breakfast." Tony insists and is startled by his friend's laugh which ingites the studio into laughter once more. 

Once the laughter calms, she takes a minute to breath. "Okay," she starts again. "What's the gossip about you and Pepper?"

"We're still broken up, but she needs someone more stable so I'm happy for her." 

"That would explains Rogers' way towards you at this point." Rhodey deadpans. 

"What--"

"Nothing!" Tony jumps in and almost fall from his chair. He turns to Ellen. "Please don't scare me."

As they are laughing, a figure is silently coming from backstage to head towards Rhodey. 

"Nothing can scare me." Rhodey says. 

"Are you sure about that?" The other two adults ask in unison.

"Why--" A faint tickle touches Rhodey's head as he looks up and lets out a scream. "WHY?!" 

Tony laughs and pats his friend's knee. "Because payback's a bitch."

Ellen looks at the camera in suprise. "I would bleep that, but no one bleeps Tony Stark."

"Hold on, I got a text." Tony says and pulls out his Starkphone. 

"What is it?" Rhodey asks. 

"Steve texted. He said, 'Tony, I need to talk to you when you get back. Something has been on my mind, but I want to tell you in person. Also, come home soon, I'm cooking tonight and I won't take no for an answer.' Now, I'm nervous."

Ellen is enjoying it as she sips tea from her cup. "Okay," she puts the cup back on the table softly. "I have something for you guys."

"This better not be another prank." Rhodey says with a giggle. 

She pulls out two red and gold T-shirts that has "Iron Bros" on the back and hands them out to the two men. 

"This is sweet, thank you." Tony thanks her as he giggles. 

"We're not brothers, we're husbands." Rhodey jokes and thanks her. 

"I ship it," Ellen says as the music ques the end of the show. "Thank you guys for coming, I had so much fun!"

"It was fun." Tony says.

* * *

**On the private jet back home...**

"So, you ready to see what Cap wants?" Rhodey asks and gives Tony a grin. 

"Don't even start."


	2. POST-SHOW ELLEN

Rhodey is never the jealous type, but seeing Rogers hanging with Tony all the time makes his fingers form a fist. Tony and Steve are talking about whatever needs to be talked about as he's ready to call it off. 

"Tones, we going to the movies tonight?" He asks, and he sees Tony look at him in confusion. 

Tony urges him to come over to the table and sit with the duo. "C'mon, Rhode-kill, get over here."

Of course, in Rhodey fashion, he joins the duo at the table while trying to ignore a stern look from Rogers. He notices how Steve likes to get close to Tony during conversations. "Tony and I have been brothers since college, and before you try to make some move, you should know that nothing will break our brotherhood like you let yours with Tony break," he turns his attention to Tony. "You being treated right--"

"Rhodey, Steve and I aren't like that," Tony assures. "He wants me to take a vaction from the avenging buisness for a bit because he doesn't want me to have another heart attack. I promise, I always tell you these things first. That's how we roll."

Steve laughs and clears his throat, "I mean, I like Tony--"

"Hush." Rhodey says. 

"Steve, just don't," Tony pats Steve shoulder. "He's quite protective."

They sit in silence until they hear the elevator open and footsteps coming closer. 

"Mr. Stark!" Peter Parker runs towards Tony. "I got a perfect score on my spanish test and that's my worst subject!" He hands the older man the test with glee and watches as Tony smiles at the paper. 

"Great job, buddy!" Tony congratulates him with a ruffle to the teen's hair. "Why don't you go get yourself a snack for something, okay?"

The teen nods and heads for the kitchen as Tony watches with a giggle. Tony turns to the pair. 

"What?" Tony asks. "I told you guys that he's smart."

"Oh, his dad alert is on now that Peter's here." Rhodey says. 

"He'd be good as a dad." Steve says and watches Tony. 

* * *

"Steve was quite eager today." Rhodey says and sips his tea from a glass. 

"We made up, and now we can go on that vacation that we wanted to have." Tony reminds his friend and hugs him. Rhodey hugs him tighter and kisses his forehead. 

"I'm still your older brother from another mother, you know." Rhodey states and rubs Tony's back. 

"Why am I the baby brother?"

"Because you're tiny and younger than I am."

Tony hums and takes a deep breath to remember the moment. 

"We gotta bring the kid with us."

"I know. May has already agreed for the summer which starts next Friday after his last exam."

"Tony?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure that he's not yours?"

A moment of silence haunts them as the question is repeated in Tony's mind. 

"No."

Rhodey lets out a huff of laughter and pulls away from Tony. He takes his friend over to the bedroom where they watch movies until they fall asleep. And if Rhodey tells Tony "I love you" while he puts him to sleep by rubbing his head, no one has to know. Tony has zero nightmares tonight. 

Well, Natasha knows because she knows everything. And she might've taken a few photos for the Christmas card. 

"Night, you idiots." She says softly and walks out of the room before they wake up from a good night's sleep. 

*****

Rhodey doesn't have to worry about losing Tony to anyone because he knows that if Tony falls, he will catch him. Every. Single. Time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I add a post-show chapter after each talk show? For example, a chapter dedicating to Post-Ellen appearance? lmk in the comments! Thanks for reading!


End file.
